Oneirophrenia
by Zelha
Summary: Something is disturbing Itachi’s dreams. Something pink-haired, emerald-eyed and oh so sinfully sexy. AU kinky ItaSaku smut.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. It _Naruto_ was mine, Sasufag would be already DED. 8D

**-**

**AN:** For my dear friend Pawsies, because she was kind enough to feed me with enough WIPs to keep my muse happy. For my dear Peach, because sometimes men don't suck (although fantasy men rock more than the real ones).

**-**

**Warning: **This is a massive PWP. It's all about porn, and little characterization. Also, crack and most definitely OOC, and Itachi's inner persona is quite a bitch to write. Ahaha.

**-**

**Oneirophrenia**

-

_o·nei·ro·phre·ni·a (ō-nī'rə-frē'nē-ə, -frěn'ē-ə) __n.__  
A mental state that is characterized by hallucinations and other disturbances and is associated with prolonged deprivation of sleep, sensory isolation, or psychoactive drugs._

-

A hard scowl formed on his face as he sat up in bed. It was ridiculous, preposterous to no end that he kept having those outrageous dreams.

Running a tense hand over his face, he couldn't help but contemplate the content of the dream once more. It had been so vivid, so real, that he could actually feel the soft skin getting dampened by the minute with her sweet perspiration as her smile went from coy to bold.

She looked so magnificent like this, spread like the wings of an eagle, receiving his thrusts with a perfect buck of her hips, making the whole motion so sinfully sensitive that he couldn't avoid letting out a soft grunt in response. Her body was so hot under his fingers that he thought it was burning...but he just couldn't bring himself to mind.

For Uchiha Itachi, having erotic dreams featuring his brother's female teammate was something so disturbing that he usually refused to go back to sleep, wary of the continuation of said oniric imaginings. Of course, this meant lack of rest, and he simply couldn't afford to be distracted and exhausted in his line of work. Being a ninja that performed mainly solo and unranked missions signified that he had to rest whenever he had the chance.

The good thing was that at home, he could sleep an entire day without being disturbed, thanks to his thoughtful but grumpy otouto, but the bad thing...

The bad thing was that she had started to plague his dreams more often than not, and this was something obviously not acceptable. At all.

However, he could be the bigger man and admit that she had grown up just beautifully; filling in at the right places and gaining a few curves that made even the most stoic of men turned their heads to watch her walk away. She was oh so delightful, with that mane of bright pink hair—which she kept refusing to grow out and cutting it off when her female best friend wasn't around to berate her for her lack of femininity, when in his personal opinion there wasn't anyone more feminine than her. Those vibrant emerald eyes that watched everything like a hawk, so bright and alert that sometimes her own soul can be seen through them. Those high, perky breasts that were deceivably covered by the bindings.

Not to mention those long, pale, sinful legs that really could bring a man to his knees.

Huffing softly, the ANBU Commander and one of the most sought ninjas of the village, rose from his bed and wandered to the window. The night was quiet; no one was walking the paths of the sleeping Uchiha District, and the starry sky was clear. Itachi crossed his arms, his mind going back to that vivid dream he had just experienced.

Her eyes were dark, glazed with that frenzied lust that threatened to drown them both. Her hips were as restless as her legs, weaving themselves around his lean, hard body in an attempt to speed up his ministrations. Her back was tense, in preparation to that first thrust that would bring them together and her little, sinful mouth kept repeating his name in hurried whispers, eliciting a rush of hot blood in his veins, his male ego soaring to see such a beautiful female coming wild and undone just for him.

It was obvious that he desired his brother's teammate. What to do, though, to disregard this sudden feeling?

Sakura, on the other hand, had always been polite and chipper towards him, even in the rare occasion of him having to be admitted at the hospital for mission-related injuries. She usually handled the Uchiha medical files due to the Elders' demand of having the best and most capable of the medics at the Clan's behest and disposition. And apparently, she didn't mind to be at the beck and call of the Uchiha Clan.

If he had been in her place, he would have categorically denied that outrageous request.

Breathing the night air deeply, he sensed a set of footsteps approaching the Main House. Concentrating for a moment, he relaxed when he identified his brother's chakra signature, most surely returning from that mission he had been sent on with his team to Wave Country.

And true to his conclusions, a faint rap on his shoji door let him know that his otouto was finally home.

"Tadaima, aniki," Sasuke's deep baritone greeted him softly. Onyx eyes met matching black, when Itachi turned his own gaze to regard the newcomer.

"Okaeri, otouto," he responded in that soft tenor of his. "It seems that you need some rest."

His offhand observation was answered with a smirk and a grunt. "Yes, I know I look like hell. The mission was boring, but the ambush was nothing but."

A fine eyebrow was raised, betraying Itachi's silent inquire for more information. Sasuke shrugged stiffly.

"Some Rock ninja recognized Kakashi on the way back," he related succinctly. "He tried to kidnap Sakura to draw him out but it seems that he never got the updated Bingo Book. She pretty much left a bloody pulp of the guy, while the others were dealt with by us. It wasn't that big of a battle, but Sakura was very pissed off about the whole thing."

"Certainly it is because he underestimated her for her looks," Itachi remarked casually. "Even the most exquisite flower has thorns to retaliate."

"Bah. She's still annoying," Sasuke muttered, rubbing his face to keep his exhaustion at bay. "See you tomorrow for training, aniki?"

"Perhaps," the older Uchiha answered, looking back out of the window. "Rest well, otouto."

"You should go to bed as well," Sasuke said as he stepped out of his room. "You look like hell."

How foolish of his brother—and the rest of his team—not to realize what was blossoming so becomingly in their midst. Sakura's temper was near legendary, and something he had observed in his stays at the hospital was that she really didn't like to be categorized by her appearance. That made her even more intriguing for a few ninja, but they never failed to be on the receiving end of a glare or, in some insistent/exasperating cases, a steely fist.

Something told the insomniac male that this wasn't the end of his current fixation.

-X-

Making his way through the crowd in the Jounin HQ was a little difficult a few days later. Apparently there was something holding the people's attention. Since he had to get to his office, he walked towards the gathering, which was strangely silent. Once he pushed his way through, he encountered a rather unorthodox sight.

Haruno Sakura, accomplished medic-nin and known for her perfect chakra control, was currently hand-standing over the tip of a kunai that was embedded in a crack on the floor. The strangest part wasn't this, however, for her control was precise enough to form a tiny, glowing film over two of her fingers that were not only holding the _blade_ of the kunai, but supporting the rest of her body, which was currently making some fluid movements with those long, sinful legs of hers.

An inverted four, a letter V and a letter L.

"You're cheating!" his eyes slid to the owner of the jealous accusation. One of the chuunin that recently failed the jounin exam, a kunoichi that was known for frantically pursuing his little brother was glaring at the pink-haired wonder. Sakura snorted loud enough to be insultingly mocking.

"I'd like to see you try this," she drawled. "One thing is to balance your weight in the ring end of a kunai, but the tip is a completely different matter," back-flipping enough to land sitting on the couch, Sakura smiled smugly at the now groaning audience. "I'll be collecting my gains now, thank you very much."

"You think this little trick is going to help you with Sasuke-kun you're wrong, Haruno," the red-haired girl was still seething. "Chakra perception tops chakra control any day."

"Suit yourself, Four Eyes," the emerald-eyed kunoichi shot back with a beaming smile. "Like I told you several times, I'm not interested in a guy that keeps thinking that all girls have cooties. You can go ahead and have him, really."

"Can I have _you_ instead, Sakura-chan?" one of the Hokage gophers, Izumo, waggled his eyebrows to the pink-haired medic, who burst out in derisive laughter.

"Sorry, Izumo. But I'm sure you wouldn't be willing to stand my mood swings for long...and I've been told that my punches are heavier than Tsunade-shishou's."

Most males of the crowd laughed uproariously when Izumo backpedaled comically, a drop of sweat evident at his temple as Sakura shot him a sadistic smirk.

"It's sad to see such a beautiful flower like yourself without a proper companion, Sakura-san!" Rock Lee, her most faithful admirer piped in. "I for one would be willing to withstand your many facets, my talented and beautiful blushing bloom!"

It was Sakura's turn to grimace in embarrassment, but luckily the moment was saved by a brilliant blond head that popped behind the crowd.

"Sakura-chan, we're going to be late! Kakashi-sensei said we need to be at the lake in ten minutes!"

"Yeah, yeah," she said with a roll of her eyes, and then smiled at the audience. "It's always a pleasure to do business with you, fellows. Have a good day!"

And with a final, gracious wave, the crowd parted to let her pass and join her grumbling, pouting teammate. The audience dispersed enough for Itachi to finish his way towards his office, but not before overhearing Naruto's loud complaint.

"Seriously, Sakura-chan, one might say you picked all Baa-chan's habits, but you always win your bets! That's not fair!"

"Life is never fair, Naruto," he heard her bright laugh. "Now let's go before that baka Sasuke gets an aneurysm if we arrive late."

How strange, Itachi mused, for the pink-haired medic to be so harsh with his little brother. However, this matter should be looked into later, for he had plenty of paperwork to do.

But still...that perfect chakra control was something else, he decided.

-X-

Returning from a meeting with his superiors, the Hokage and the ANBU Commander, made Itachi want to wander aimlessly for a while through the streets of his beloved village. This made him walk by a flower shop owned by the Yamanaka clan, known by their mind control jutsu over most weak beings. But this wasn't why his feet stopped in front of the shop, though.

It was because the keeper of it, a long-haired blond woman was currently laughing in tandem with a now awfully familiar pink-haired kunoichi, which was twirling over and over with a red rose between her teeth. From the motions, she was dramatizing something, which was amusing her Yamanaka friend to no end.

The door was closed, but the café at the front of the shop was inconspicuous enough to sit there and watch the happenings inside it. Deciding to get a cup of tea and discarding swiftly that inner voice that all but commanded for him to abduct that emerald-eyed nuisance to his dreams and demand some answers from her...after a satisfying, intense intercourse session.

What a childish idea, to question Sakura about his perverted dreams, he scoffed inwardly as he settled on a chair and ordered green tea. Turning his eyes once more to the flower shop, he noticed that Sakura had finished her stunt and was looking at herself in a mirror, flicking her hair in contemplation. It was when she pulled out a kunai that he realized she was going to cut it off.

"Forehead!!" the Uchiha heard the blonde kunoichi yelling in annoyance. "Cut your hair off and I'll kick your ass! I swear you didn't come with any sense of femininity!"

"Aw, come on, Ino-pig!" she protested readily as she fended her friend from taking her kunai. "I have it way too long! It gets in the way too much!"

"Nonsense! You won't cut it off! I'm telling your shishou!"

Itachi suppressed an amused smirk when he saw Sakura freezing in shock and righteous anger. "You wouldn't dare."

Ino fled to the door and opened it. "Ohoho, I dare because Tsunade-sama wants you to exhibit that pretty mane of yours. And I'll tell Tenten and Hinata, too. Let's see if you can escape our joint nagging!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine! I won't! I swear you guys are more annoying than my own teammates, sheesh!"

"Tch! Naruto the ramen obsessed knucklehead, Sai the socially-retarded asshole, not to mention your porn-obsessed sensei...I think Sasuke-kun is the only one what didn't come up with something mental."

To Ino's surprise, Sakura burst out laughing as she put her kunai away. "Whatever you say, Pig. I for one don't buy that strong-and-silent stunt he's trying to pull because I _know_ Sasuke-chan cowers like a newborn lamb when I get near with a syringe."

Paying his tea and strolling away, Itachi let out a soft snort. His observations led him to conclude that the woman that plagued his dreams was more than met the eye. How fascinating, to see her in her own element, so comfortable in her own skin without caring if she was making a fool of herself.

Soon, he promised himself. He would unravel the mystery named Haruno Sakura soon.

-X-

Three days later, he was woken up—again—by yet another oniric representation of his increasing fascination. She was exquisitely wet, his fingers circling her center as he felt the smooth, wet glide of her tongue down his shaft. It was difficult for him not to push his hips to sheath himself in the glorious warmth of her mouth, so he retaliated by replacing his fingers with his own tongue. She moaned around his mushroomed head, the vibrations of her lips feeling incredibly amazing against his sensitive skin.

Not to mention how sinfully sweet she was to him, that secret nectar becoming quite an addiction to his taste buds. He couldn't help but latch his mouth to her center and drink directly from her as if he was a man recently rescued from the desert. She moaned and distended more, her secret place opening just for him as he basically ate her, making her suck on him all the more eagerly, taking his erection as down as she could.

It wasn't long before one of them came undone; her legs were trembling under his hands, clear prelude of her climax, as his own stomach was clenching with the upcoming onslaught of his seed. But they worked together, pulling back as she flipped her own body over him and sat on his lap, maneuvering her hips as he drove himself into her with an upward thrust that made her arch her spine beautifully just for his hungry eyes.

Sharingan orbs detailed how flushed she was, bouncing over him as enthusiastically as she could, taking him closer and closer to the edge. Soon she felt him roll them over, Itachi pinning her down as he slammed into her once, twice, thrice, sending them into that white hot climax that was impatiently pursued by both. She shook under the force of his thrusts, wailing his name to the winds as she orgasmed around his shaft, taking him with her.

She was simply breathtaking, when that rush of hot liquid made her sleeker and her walls clenched around him so exquisitely.

He had awoken just as he started to spend himself into her, much to his frustration. No amount of meditation would lower that raging hard-on this night, he scowled.

But Uchiha Itachi was not going to masturbate for a brief, empty relief. He would go and get a breath of fresh air, free from the stifling, hot environment of his private quarters.

As soon as he set foot outside the manor, the Uchiha felt something...off.

A presence.

Hands flew through a string of seals, and he set out hunting down the trespasser.

-X-

Itachi caught her just before she could reach the safety of her own apartment.

He had been right all the way; she was the one that had been causing his incredibly but unbalancing erotic dreams.

Pinning her to the wall in that little balcony that led to her room, the ANBU-ranked shinobi narrowed his crimson eyes at the pink-haired woman, who was biting her lip nervously.

"Explain," he demanded succinctly. "Now."

"I..." she trailed off, rubbing her legs together in a perfect display of someone shamefully caught. "I read about this...genjutsu...which could trap someone in their dreams, making them experience what they most wanted in their subconscious..."

"Preposterous," he said lowly, placing a hand over her neck. "These hallucinatory experiences are not part of my subconscious."

"How can you be so certain, Itachi-san?" she asked, wiggling in his grasp. "I...I think it was both of our subconscious...the first time, I was going to perform it on Sasuke–" he felt his hand tightening and she bit her lip, her flush quite obvious under the faint moonlight, "but I didn't direct it correctly...and..."

"And?" he prompted with a hiss, his nose and eyes picking on her _nervousness_.

"And then I was...addicted," she confessed, letting out a tiny moan that made him realize how warm the skin of her neck was under his hand. "It was so...so..."

"So what?" he asked, sliding his hand under her skirt, finding her incredibly wet. She arched under his touch, almost begging for more. His other hand rounded and covered one of her unbounded breasts, feeling her hard nipple under his palm.

"So hot..." she admitted in a whisper. "I've always...looked at you, Itachi-san...and I wondered..."

"Is that why you don't follow my brother around?" he questioned relentlessly, as his hand slipped under her shorts and two of his fingers entered her core. To his amusement, she snorted and moaned in approval of his intrusion.

"Why I would do that? You're..._oh_...way hotter than him..."

"So this was your way to gain my attention?" he pushed her down on the floor of the balcony, divesting her of her clothes and not caring in the least that anyone jumping over the rooftops would see them. She gasped when she felt the cold night air over her oversensitive, wet sex, but let out another needy moan when he pushed his fingers into her again.

"I didn't mean to leave you hanging...tonight...but I just...couldn't keep it up because I..."

Ah, so she had been so excited by their joined experience under the genjutsu that she had climaxed, making her release the technique before he could reach his.

"Good," he said, pushing his own pants down and grabbing her legs. "You have my _entire_ attention now. Can you feel it, Sakura?"

She covered her mouth with a hand to avoid letting out a needy moan when his tip parted her nether lips. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Sakura nodded frantically, waiting for the first insertion. But Itachi had other ideas, for he suddenly lifted her, gravity doing its job as she slid down, impaling herself. This brought a loud gasp from her, and she would have been more vocal if his lips hadn't descended on hers in a passionate, fiery kiss that left them both breathless.

His hands were everywhere, pinching her nipples, massaging her breasts that were heavy with arousal. He retreated for a moment, hoisting her higher in his lap and then letting her fall on him, his hard shaft encasing itself completely inside her. Simply delicious.

Falling half inside her room, he pounded into her as she bit her hand, trying to be quiet as he thrust into her fiercely, bordering on rough as he got back at her for her little genjutsu prank. She felt tighter and hotter than her dream self, the walls of her sex closing and clenching rhythmically as he mercilessly penetrated her to the hilt. He could feel that rush of hot, sweet liquid dripping from where their bodies were joined, sure sign of her excitement and how she liked him just where he was.

"So hot and wet," he growled, making her moan under her hand. Her other hand trailed down his shirt-covered chest, slipping inside to caress his defined muscles. He took the shirt off and clearly felt her clenching her core in response. Her eyes were dark with lust, drinking the incredible male sight that was hovering over her as he pushed into her once more.

"Oh! Itachi-san, please, oh...Itachi-san..."

How perplexing of her to address him so formally when he was sexing her so thoroughly. "What, Sakura?" he whispered in her ear. "What do you need?"

"I...need...ah! You, Ita...oooh..." her frantic, broken whispers punctuated each snap of his hips, her face incredibly flushed as her entire body was moving with his. Both of his hands found purchase on those luscious and soft breasts, his face leaning and taking her nipple in his mouth. The effect was instantaneous, as her back arched and her hips bucked; her moan was quite audible in the quiet, moonlit night.

Of course, Itachi knew what she wanted.

Covering her mouth with one of his hands, he allowed his Sharingan to spin, as her emerald eyes fixed on them. The genjutsu caught her easily, so easy that for a moment he thought she was very vulnerable with illusions, but then he remembered how she had caught him in his dreams, and revised that opinion. She was very skilled in most fields, and now...she was going to come for him, around him and calling _his_ name.

Sakura screamed at she finally felt her climax rushing through her veins, clenching so snugly around Itachi's shaft that he almost followed her in that white plateau. He hissed as his hand muffled his pants and screams, his Sharingan enhancing her sensations as he felt her building another orgasm. He kept going and going, making her come three more times before he judged her at the end of her consciousness.

Another powerful slam of his hips and he finally reached his climax, spilling himself inside that addictive channel of hers, filling it to the brim with his pent-up, warm seed. She took everything he had to give, her legs pulling him closer as he spurted his essence.

This definitely needed a repeat performance, Itachi concluded as he laid his head on her full, flushed chest.

-X-

It took a while before she could even open her eyes.

When she did, she felt her pursuer and lover holding her closely, as he regained his breath. One of his hands was tracing the areola in her breast, as if fascinated with its soft texture. Itachi looked up, his rich onyx-colored, satisfied eyes fixing themselves to her dark green, tired but content orbs.

"Nice way of punishing me," she commented cheekily.

"I would not mind to continue administering the punishment," he shot back smoothly, almost smirking when she blushed.

"I have to admit that...you feel...more amazing in real life than in the illusion," she confessed honestly. "But I have to apologize for not saying anything afterwards. I guess you're scarier than Sasuke."

"Is that so?" he asked as he sat up and pulled her again to him, walking to the bed and laying down as she gathered and flipped the sheet over both of them. "I cannot see why you should be scared of me, Sakura."

"Well..." she mused, watching how he suddenly uncovered them and reached for her. "What are you doing?"

"Is it not obvious?" he taunted, gliding one of his hands on the sweet curve of her back as he finished arranging her in all fours, his other hand going around her waist and slipping over her sex, making her gasp and squirm. "I am not done with you."

Perversely, Itachi foresaw a few more screaming climaxes from his pink-haired obsession and now lover before the night ended. She was definitely going to reap what she had sown; he concluded with a smirk as he pushed himself into her, eyeing appreciatively how her back arched as she received him inside.

Nothing short of her passing out of exhaustion would stop him now.

-X-

A blissful month peppered with methodic, thorough and absolutely wild sexual trysts left Itachi quite satisfied. He cornered her where she least expected it, allowing him to bend her over her desk in her office at the hospital, her kitchen table at home, against the bookshelves in the library; coaxing her to ride him hard in a secluded corner of the Hokage Mountain; balancing themselves over a tree branch in a thick part of the forest; spreading her on the stones at the hot spring; pounding into her in a locked closet at the Hokage's Tower and making her kneel under his desk in the Jounin HQ as she eagerly welcomed him in her mouth; all were memorable occasions. He hadn't encountered anyone as responsive as her before. It only took a glance from him to make her so wet, and in turn he felt his own body harden in response.

She was all he needed to get his needed respite. Now his nights were peaceful, as he rested with his head on her lush chest or her fragrant neck and his body around and inside her. Wearing her out was now an endless source of amusement for him.

His other source of amusement, however, was that little trick he managed to copy from her.

"Aniki," Sasuke greeted as he arrived home and found him meditating in the engawa. "You look well. Did you get some sleep?"

"Yes. And you look quite...endearing, otouto," he drawled sarcastically when he lifted his eyes and noticed his brother's haggard and disheveled appearance, rumpled clothes and some bruises on his face. Sasuke was carrying a kunai in his hand, the tip bloody, most probably fitting to the wound he had in his leg.

"I've been having weird dreams with Sakura." Sasuke relied truthfully. "Sometimes she brandishes this...huge stupid needle over me and I just can't get away. Other times it's her releasing a bunch of disgusting spiders on my bed. It's annoying."

Itachi smirked softly. He would have to reward his devious lover once again.

"You are a fool, otouto."

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

-XxX-

**AN: **ROFL, Inner!Itachi is more perverted than Jiraiya, it seems. XD And I love nympho!Sakura for some reason. This was far too much fun to write for me, haha.

Once more, I'd like to thank the awesome MelissaRose85 for her betaing work, and to you guys for reading. Now that this is out of my head, I'm going to focus on Hunter, that is, if Manolito doesn't run away from me again. Drat.


End file.
